


【仓安】小朋友

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 知名主播大仓忠义有个私生子，这在圈里是半公开的事实。他没承认过自己有孩子，但是也从来没隐瞒自己对家里的小朋友宠上天。“要是带女人回家，家里的小朋友会生气。”被问起有没有女朋友时，大仓总会笑着说起家里的小朋友。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 15





	【仓安】小朋友

知名主播大仓忠义有个私生子，这在圈里是半公开的事实。他没承认过自己有孩子，但是也从来没隐瞒自己对家里的小朋友宠上天。  
“要是带女人回家，家里的小朋友会生气。”被问起有没有女朋友时，大仓总会笑着说起家里的小朋友。  
“论可爱的话，我家小朋友绝对能排世界第一。”精英主播只有说到小朋友时，脸上才会露出温柔的表情。  
“孩子的母亲是谁呢？”这样的问题总围绕在他周围。  
“总之是温柔美丽的吧，才能孕育出我家小朋友这么可爱的孩子。”  
观众们从不怀疑大仓忠义脑子里绝对有一本《赞美小朋友999句》。

主播先生转开家里的钥匙，但是今天没有香香软软的小朋友扑到自己怀里，用有点尖利的嗓音说好想自己。  
大概猜到小朋友为什么在闹别扭，轻轻推开书房的门，从后面把正在弹钢琴娇小身躯抱紧怀里，探过头问他，却被躲开。  
“yasu怎么了？”大仓只觉得闹别扭的小朋友更可爱了，把他抱到腿上，揉揉他细软的黑发。  
“哼！”小朋友扭过脸，脸蛋气鼓鼓的。  
“对不起嘛~我也不能在直播推开她呀。”  
今天直播遇到一个作风开放的女明星，在直播的时候就靠到主播身边拽他的衣袖。大仓碍于礼貌只是抽开手，但是落在昨天被欺负很惨正找机会闹别扭的安田眼里，就是绝好机会。  
“今天给yasu做手卷寿司好不好？”主播先生亲了一下安田因为弹钢琴还有点发热的指尖，“我还买了草莓大福。”  
小朋友勉勉强强地撅起嘴，得到许可的大仓终于吻到安田饱满柔软的嘴唇。安田嘴巴小小的，舌头也小小的，大仓舔过他口腔的每个角落，最后舔弄几下上膛，小朋友呜咽着倒在自己怀里。

大仓把做寿司的材料猜出来，安田踩着板凳站在一旁对着新鲜的金枪鱼虎视眈眈，他张开嘴示意大仓喂自己一块。主播看着粉嫩的口腔，又起了心思。  
叼着一块刺身喂到安田嘴里，新鲜高级的鱼肉在舌尖融化，只剩下舌头还纠缠在一起。  
安田看出来大仓喂自己吃饭目的不纯，跳下板凳噔噔噔地跑回客厅。看着小小的身影离开，精英主播苦笑着揉揉鼓胀的裆部。

他的小朋友看上去不过十一二岁，但是该懂的都懂了，该做的也都做了。这不是说大仓忠义先生有什么特殊癖好，只不过他的小朋友体质特殊，明明已经好几十岁却还是小少年的样子。  
第一次遇到安田的那天恰逢台风，直播取消的主播先生窝在公寓看录像，突然听见窗外传来“咄咄咄”的声音，他猜可能是躲雨的鸟，便起身去看，但是走上阳台看到的景象却让他惊呆了。  
小小的少年蜷缩在他的阳台，被雨打湿的黑发贴在脸上，看见他出现的时候惊慌地瞪大了双眼，还张开了背后透明的大翅膀包裹起自己。

大仓忠义也对ufo有点兴趣，但是真的看到人外物种，他却没有一点惊喜，只觉得担心，这么小小一个孩子淋了这么久的雨会不会生病。  
于是他把长着翅膀的孩子抱进屋，放进装满热水的浴缸。少年也不挣扎，乖巧地坐在浴缸里，任由陌生人脱下自己的衣服又抹上沐浴液打出泡沫。  
一直到大仓把少年的黑发吹干，他才发现自己早就勃起了，这让他很难堪。一直以来欲望淡薄的精英对着一个不知名字不知物种的小少年勃起了，无论是从道德还是从理性，这都不太对劲。

“我叫安田章大。”少年转过身，大而妩媚的眼睛望着自己，“你会照顾我长大么？”  
“会。”大仓忠义鬼使神差地留下了安田，听他用不太熟练的人类语言说他是精灵，从精灵树上的花苞出生，百岁成年，千年寿命。

“我已经95岁啦！”小朋友靠在他怀里说。  
大仓抚摸他光滑的脊背，在会长出翅膀的肩胛骨流连。他们还没做到过最后，因为他的小朋友实在太小，坐在怀里也只到胸口，而后穴连一根手指都进出困难。  
主播先生特意买了一根透明的小号按摩棒，可以勉强插进扩张后的蜜穴，透过透明的柱身能看到粉色的嫩肉，大仓忠义喜爱安田的小穴，喜爱到几乎能够记住肠壁的每一道褶皱，在梦里他一次次贯穿窄小湿热的肉穴，撑开那些褶皱，把滚烫精液洒进小朋友的深处。

安田不爱吃米饭，总是把生鱼片挑走，醋饭留给大仓。大仓也不嫌弃，就着握着寿司卷的小手就吃掉了。他的小朋友喂给他的，哪怕是白开水都带着甜味。

小精灵在洗澡的时候总是要变出翅膀，要大仓给翅膀上也打上皂液。  
满身都是泡沫的安田看上去像是天使，如果忽略他双腿之间塞着的粗大肉棒的话。心疼小朋友不做到最后一步的主播，从来不会错过任何一个占便宜的机会。软嫩的腿间，挺巧的臀部，少年白嫩的手掌和他长着灵活小舌的嘴巴，他都享受了无数次。

现在正努力夹紧大腿的小朋友，哭唧唧想摆脱握着自己小阴茎的大手，但是体型的悬殊差距决定了这是大仓忠义单方面的掠夺。泡沫的润滑让进出更方便，主播轻松地享用着少年的腿心，每次摩擦到会阴，安田都会舒服地打颤。  
因为快感眯起的双眼性感得要命，明明还是10岁少年的模样，眼角却含着性欲的泪水，微张开嘴祈求自己再快一点。

大仓忠义沉浸在又纯又欲的陷阱里，心甘情愿地被安田捕食。

距离遇到安田那个雨天，已经有999天了。大仓忠义先生准备在这一天吃掉他的小朋友。  
这不是什么难事，因为安田常常埋怨他不肯亲自提枪上阵，他的小朋友也换过一根又一根按摩棒，现在可以被粗大的按摩棒插得汁水淋漓。  
我的小朋友已经准备好接纳我了，大仓忠义想。

精灵对情绪的感知很敏锐，所以当男人把他压在床上时，安田主动环住了大仓的脖颈。  
“tachon……”少年的嗓音比平时低些，因为紧张有些哑。大仓并不比他强多少，天知道他现在的手心都出了一层汗。

他分开安田的双腿，紧张的汗渍留在白嫩的腿上。小巧的阴茎已经翘的老高，柱身和龟头是可口的粉嫩。低头一口含住，头部刚好顶在嗓子，舌头还能绕着柱身舔动。  
他的小朋友被教的很好，被含着阴茎后穴就会流出花液。察觉到安田因为后穴空虚扭动起来，大仓的舌尖螺旋着从根部舔到头部，手指在会阴和睾丸间搔动。  
安田很快就射出了精液，被主播先生一滴不落的含在嘴里，又被钳着下巴渡回嘴里。小朋友不喜欢自己的味道，被迫咽下去后皱着眉头吐出一截粉舌。他喜欢大仓的精液味道，浓郁苦涩，但是咽下去后好像从里到外都被他占有了。

今天可以换个方式被占有，这让安田很兴奋，他主动掰开臀瓣，把翕动的小穴露给主播先生看，流出的肠液已经在床单上留下一圈水痕。  
小穴的状态几乎不用再怎么扩张，柔软的穴肉包裹着大仓探进去的手指。他抽出手指，换上坚硬的阴茎抵在穴口，把沾着蜜液的手指伸进安田的小嘴里，小舌主动缠上来，像口交一样舔弄指腹。  
大仓趁着安田舔的认真，把阴茎挤进蜜穴，湿热的软肉拉着他往深处去。突然被插入了真东西，安田吓得抱紧了大仓，下体第一次体验到这样的炙热坚硬，粗长的性器仿佛要把他捅穿。

下体相连的姿势不适合体型悬殊的两人接吻，大仓只好翻个身把安田转到身上，探着头吻他。阴茎动的缓慢，但是总摩擦着小朋友的g点，安田被又酸又涨的感觉折磨得带上哭音，嘴里胡乱得说着大仓的坏话。  
主播先生也不生气，只是身下稍微加了速度，小朋友的小腹被一下一下的撞击顶起阴茎的形状。安田好奇地隔着肚皮摸了摸凸起，却刺激了努力耕耘的男人。  
大仓按着他的手压在阴茎的凸起上，腰腹使劲把性器插到小朋友的最深。安田被操的说不出话，只剩下尖叫和哭泣。小身子被撞得摇摇晃晃，最后趴在大仓胸口上随着操干摇晃屁股。

主播先生了解他的小朋友，别看现在被插得哭哭啼啼，但是下面还咬的很紧，嫩肉吸着他的阴茎想要被插得更深。  
他抱起安田保持着插入转了一圈，小朋友因为龟头在肉穴里摩擦的快感又射了一次，忍不住现出了透明的翅膀。大仓抚上精灵的翅膀，从身后狠狠操干精灵的小穴，现在他的精灵小朋友已经变成了一个只会夹着屁股求自己慢一点的小哭包了。

又插了百十来下，主播先生把精液射进了小朋友的蜜穴。  
精液烫的连灵魂都燃烧起来，安田想。  
但是他很满足，满足的蜷起了小脚趾。

“晚安，小朋友。”大仓凑在累得睁不开眼的安田耳边说。  
“晚安，ta……”小朋友太累了，还没有向主播先生道晚安就睡着了。

“我家的小朋友哪里不好？哪里都很好就是长得太慢啦，虽然我也很爱他现在的样子，要是能长大一点就更好了。”  
“最近我家的小朋友长大了，更可爱了，但是好像到了叛逆期，最近学会打耳洞了。”  
“我家的小朋友……”


End file.
